Naked....
by Mistress of the Hanyou
Summary: I so suck at summaries...just read...R/R flames accepted.....song by avril lavgine.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I don't own the song Naked. It belongs to Avril Lavigne. SOOOOO, DON'T SUE MEEEEE!!!!!  
  
*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?  
  
/I wake up in the morning Put on my face The one that's gonna get me through the day doesn't really matter How I feel inside\  
  
Seiya watched Serena carefully.  
  
'Serena will never know,' Seiya thought.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready," Serena said.  
  
"Good luck tonight Serena," Seiya said.  
  
The words on his tongue were false, he didn't want Darien to propose to Serena at all. It didn't matter. He wanted Serena himself. But he knew he would never have her. Destiny was set for Serena and Darien.  
  
"Bye!" Serena said before shutting and locking the door behind her.  
  
Seiya slumped into the sofa. His stomach refused to keep his dinner down.  
  
He got up, went to the bathroom and threw up.  
  
/ Then you came around me the walls just disappeared. Nothing to surrond me Keep me from my fears.\  
  
Seiya stayed in the bathroom, throwing up, till Serena got back.  
  
She was happy. She didn't say anything to Seiya as she climbed the stairs.  
  
But Seiya knew.  
  
Darien had proposed to Serena.  
  
Seiya fought back the tears as he closed his bedroom door behind him.  
  
He flung himself on the bed and cried.  
  
/ I'm unprotected see how I've opened up you've made me trust.\  
  
"I can't believe I gave my heart to her! I was such a kami cuso baka!" Seiya sobbed.  
  
The door opened slightly.  
  
But the person wasn't Serena, it was the girl he had given a home to. What was her name?  
  
"Yume Ame, what's wrong?" Seiya asked.  
  
"I heard you crying," Yume Ame replied.  
  
Yume Ame, a simple teenaged girl that he found at school doing balancing acts for money to buy food. She was tall with silky purple hair. She was one of the few surviors of the destruction of her home planet, Mau. Her mother was actually from Mau but gave birth to Yume Ame on Earth. So in reality she was still from Mau.  
  
Her tail swished.  
  
/ I've never felt like this before I'm naked around you Does it show You see right through me And I can't hide\  
  
"What's wrong Seiya?" Yume Ame asked.  
  
"Nothing," Seiya replied.  
  
Yume Ame raised an eyebrow not believing.  
  
"Yeah right," Yume Ame said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm guessing it's that Darien proposed to Serena. And that you loved her. And she made you feel so vunerable that you pratically gave your heart to Serena. Am I right?"  
  
"How did you know that much?" Seiya aske, a bit scared.  
  
"I'm from Mau, I have my ways, besides, Luna told me."  
  
/ i'm naked around you And it feels so right.\  
  
"Are you okay?" Yume Ame asked.  
  
"No, I'm not," Seiya replied.  
  
"I know how you feel. I really do. I'm in love with this one guy but he's in love with another girl, but that guy hasn't told that girl yet."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Can't tell ya."  
  
Seiya threw one of his pillows at Yume Ame's head.  
  
She ducked.  
  
The pillow hit the door shut, shutting on Yume Ame's tail almost.  
  
She picked up the pillow and swatted it at Seiya's head hitting him in the face.  
  
"I'm so dead," Yume Ame squeaked as Seiya pulled her into a headlock.  
  
/Trying to remember Why I was afraid to be myself And let the covers fly away\  
  
"Oh my God! Seiya let go of me," Yume Ame laughed.  
  
Seiya shook his head.  
  
His fingers worked quickly to tickle her sides and it was working.  
  
"Stop! God stop it!"  
  
Seiya shook his head and pulled her up onto his lap and contuied to tickle her.  
  
/Guess I never had someone like you to help me fit in my skin\  
  
Seiya finally collasped backwards onto his bed with Yume Ame still in his arms.  
  
"Ow, my sides," Yume Ame complained.  
  
"Sorry," Seiya said rubbing Yume Ame's sides.  
  
"It's okay, just don't tickle me without warning."  
  
"No way."  
  
In the end everything was okay. Serena married Darien, Seiya was cool with that. And Yume Ame finally got her dream come true to go to Austraila to go to school and live.  
  
/ I've never felt like this before I'm naked around you Does it show You see right through me And I can't hide I'm naked around you And it feels so right.\  
  
THE END.....  
  
moon angel: I think I'll write a sequel to this when I get the next story line in my head....  
  
flint: well, since she's not going to say it...  
  
Moon Angel: REVIEW PEOPLE! Or I won't write a sequel. Flames are accepted. 


End file.
